


Próxima parada

by amandabeicker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams siempre ha sabido lo que quería en la vida. Y, definitivamente, los viajes en la TARDIS no son lo que había imaginado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Próxima parada

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún momento a inicios de la temporada 6. Hay un spoiler (algo evidente, pero spoiler al fin y al cabo) de finales de la temporada 5.

Rory Williams, de Leadworth, siempre había tenido muy claro lo que quería en la vida. No eran grandes pretensiones (nunca lo habían sido), y tampoco consideraba que fuera mucho pedir: un buen trabajo de 9 a 5, la casa con jardín delantero, el coche y la boda perfecta con la mujer de sus sueños. Bueno, el jardín y el coche eran opcionales. Era lo que en _Trainspotting_ llamaban “elegir la vida” con un evidente tono despectivo, como si fuera un aburrimiento mortal, pero que para él era más que suficiente: de hecho, era lo que siempre había imaginado.

Por eso no sabía muy bien cómo había acabado en medio de todo aquel sinsentido. ¿Qué hacía allí, medio dormido, sentado en el colchón de su litera en la TARDIS? _Su_ _litera_. Acababa de casarse, y dormía en una litera de una nave espacial, ¿es que tenía algún sentido? No podía negar que aquello estaba considerablemente lejos de lo que él había soñado.

La TARDIS no había entrado en sus planes. El Doctor (sobra decirlo), tampoco. Se había vuelto una cuestión mucho más problemática desde que había dejado de ser un juego infantil y había aparecido ante sus narices para quitarle el móvil, fascinar a Amy y, de paso, ahuyentar a unos aliens potencialmente mortíferos. Había sido un día duro y difícil de digerir; el primero de muchos, para ser sincero.

Tomó un sorbo de la humeante taza de té negro que tenía en la mano. Aquello era lo bueno de la TARDIS: al menos tenía té decente. Ante sus ojos, Amy se vestía apresuradamente, poniéndose la camiseta ajustada y aquella falda tan corta que tanto le gustaba, y despeinándose el pelo rojizo en el proceso.

—¡Venga, Rory, muévete! —le soltó, dándole una palmada—. ¡La TARDIS está a punto de aterrizar!

—Ni siquiera hemos desayunado todavía —señaló Rory, medio dormido. Por no mencionar que aún no había podido acabarse su té.

—¡Hay todo un mundo esperándonos! —exclamó Amy, como si estuviera intentando hacerle entender algo que era evidente—. Ya comeremos fuera, idiota.

—¿Fuera? —repitió Rory, parpadeando varias veces. Levantó una mano ante sus ojos para llamar la atención sobre el asunto—. ¿FUERA, Amy? ¿Y qué pasa si esa “gente” desayuna… yo que sé, corteza de los árboles?

—Corteza de los árboles. Yum. Suena delicioso —rió Amy.

—O carne humana.

—Entonces no sé tú, pero yo me saltaré el desayuno —anunció Amy, risueña—. ¡Va, no te quedes ahí parado!

Le puso morritos, y tanto él como ella supieron que no le iba a costar ni un segundo hacerle caso. Aquélla era Amy, siempre aventurera en todos los sentidos, llevándole a sitios a donde ninguna otra persona conseguiría arrastrarle. Rory se levantó trabajosamente del colchón (las piernas aún le dolían), provocando en ella una sonrisa. Se acercó a él, inclinándose para soltarle un fugaz beso en los labios. Rory cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la curiosa sensación que resultaba al mezclar la suavidad de los labios de Amy con el estado de adormilamiento en que se encontraba. Hubiera podido quedarse así todo el día.

—¡Vamos! —Amy rompió el momento, resuelta, dándole una suave palmadita en el pecho y girándose hacia la salida—. ¡El Doctor nos estará esperando!

Rory volvió en sí, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Y la vio abrir la puerta, cruzar el pasillo y bajar las escaleras hacia la sala de control de la TARDIS, tan emocionada como una niña en la mañana de Navidad.

—¡Buenos días, Ponds! ¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció el Doctor desde abajo, emocionado, pulsando una última palanca y girando sobre sí mismo a la vez—. ¡Bienvenidos a un planeta maravilloso! Cabezas flotantes, ríos de lava… —Pareció que se lo pensaba un poco y, levantando un dedo, añadió, lentamente—… cuerpos _sin_ cabezas…

—Perfecto. Suena acogedor —comentó Rory.

Amy le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro por ser un aguafiestas y salió corriendo para seguir al Doctor, que había bajado de un salto los escalones y se deslizaba hacia la salida de la nave.

Rory se apresuró a su chaqueta y, de repente, justo cuando el Doctor iba a abrir la puerta para descubrir ante ellos todo un sorprendente y nuevo universo, sintió aquella pequeña punzada de emoción, inesperada pero agradable. La que le anunciaba que, al menos una parte de él deseaba vehementemente saber qué habría tras la madera. Mientras sus latidos se aceleraban suavemente en anticipación, también notó algo más: el suave tacto de la mano de Amy contra la suya.

—Está bien —susurró Rory, asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza en un intento de mentalizarse—. Próxima parada: el planeta de las cabezas voladoras.

—¡Y ése es exactamente el espíritu, Rory Pond! —exclamó el Doctor, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡ALLÁ VAMOS!

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe tras él, dejando paso a aquella turbadora y, al mismo tiempo, emocionante luz cegadora de un nuevo universo.  



End file.
